The PWord
by QuinnElizabeth23
Summary: A crazy event brings Quinn and Rachel closer than ever and brings a new life into the world. Rated M just to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**To give you a precursor…. Quinn is currently dating Same and she kept Beth, who is now a year old, but does not talk to Puck very much at all. Rachel is still the same old Rachel, but is no longer dating Finn and hasn't been for a while. This story will involve rape [nothing graphic, it will just be mentioned] and probably some other rated M things….but enjoy! Please review, but be kind, this is only my second story!**_

***Bell Rings***

"Sam! Hey, Sam!" Quinn Fabray yelled down the hallway to her boyfriend.

Same turned around and smiled when he realized who was calling him. He and Quinn had been going out for about six months and even though they've had some issues, she still make him very happy.

"Hey, Q! What's up, babe?" Sam asked as he put his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Are you coming to Glee today?" She was asking because, in a way, she really hoped that he WASN'T coming today. Things have been off with them lately. Sam seems completely happy, but Quinn just wasn't happy being with Sam anymore, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly what that was.

"Actually, no. My parents are both working, so I gotta get home right after school and watch the kiddos. I'm sorry, baby." He said in a sad and mopey voice.

Trying not to smirk and show her inner excitement, Quinn fakes a small sigh before replying, "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, honey. I will text you later." And with that, they parted ways, Sam heading towards the busses and Quinn walking towards Glee, very content.

When she arrived at Glee, everyone seemed to be there. She looked around the room for Santana and and Brittany, but when she saw them sitting in the corner whispering to each other, she went with a safer choice and picked the empty seat next to Mercedes. It wasn't until Mr. Schu walked in and she didn't hear the infamous Rachel Berry interrupting announcement that she realized it. Manhands wasn't here!

"Damn!" she said under her breath. This was going to be such a peaceful Glee meeting without Sam AND Berry!

After Glee, Quinn walked toward her locker to gather her things before leaving school for the day. Basically everyone else was already headed out to the cars, and Glee was the last meeting of the day, so the hallway was silent. As she passed the auditorium, however, she saw a figure that she couldn't identify on the stage, so she decided to investigate.

As she approached the stage, she came to realize that the figure on the stage was none other than the M.I.A Miss Rachel Berry, and that she was quite obviously crying hysterically.

"Yo, Berry!" Quinn said in the HBIC tone that she still managed to use sometimes. "You missed Glee, ya know?"

Rachel was visibly startled at Quinn's sudden presence, but relaxed, only slightly, when she realized who it was that was talking to her. She really didn't want anyone to see her there, but it could be worse than Quinn Fabray.

"I…I'm very aware of that fact, Quinn, thank you very much." Rachel said in her 'matter of fact' tone. "And I really should be going anyway, so if you'll excuse me."

And with that, Rachel stood up, brushed her skirt off, wiped her eyes, grabbed her bag and walked off the stage and right past Quinn up the aisle.

"Berry, wait, I didn't…" Quinn started to say before stopping herself. Why should SHE of all people care about Rachel Berry leaving?

As Quinn walked up the aisle, in the direction Berry just went, to leave the auditorium, something further up, that wasn't there when she came in, caught her eye. She figured it must be Berry's. She continued up the aisle, picking up her pace, until she realized exactly what was laying on the floor.

Picking it up and looking closer, a look of shock overcame Quinn before she exclaimed "Oh my God!" and ran out of the auditorium.

When Quinn got home, she immediately went upstairs to see Beth who had been home with Quinn's mom all day, since that was the arrangement they worked out so that Quinn could continue in school. After making sure Beth was still napping, she went to her room to look more closely at what Rachel had dropped.

Sitting down at her desk, she put the thin white object in front of her and sighed. She remembered seeing those same two lines staring back at her almost 2 years ago, telling her she was pregnant with Beth, and now she was seeing them again but was NOT expecting. Quinn couldn't believe her eyes, but there was no denying it: Rachel Berry was **pregnant.**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn sat in shock for a few minutes. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what to do with this new piece of information. Her and Berry weren't close, hell, she could barely stand the dwarf, but she knows what being pregnant in high school is like, so maybe she could help her. It definitely wasn't the most ideal situation to be in, and it sucks even more to be in it alone. In the midst of her thoughts about Rachel, her cell phone beeped to let her know that she had a new text message.

**^Hello Quinn. I'm sorry for running off today, not that you care. But there's my apology, see you tomorrow. –Rachel Berry^**

She read the text and then reread it at least five more times while trying to decide whether to answer the brunette or not. She really wanted to wait and talk to her in person if she was going to being up the p-word, but a little itty bitty part of her felt bad not answering this text. After a couple minutes of an internal debate, she decided to compromise with herself.

**^It's fine, Berry, no problemo. –Q^**

Sent. She went the route of making sure she replied to the girl, but showing no actual emotion and not giving away that she knew what was going on with Rachel. She figured it would at least shut Berry up, right?

Suddenly, Quinn heard Beth start to fuss and rushed to see her baby girl. After being away from her all day at school, and thinking about Rachel, Quinn had really missed Beth.

"Hi Beth!" she cooed at her almost-one-year-old daughter. "Did you miss mommy today? Cause mommy sure missed you little Bee!"

At this, Beth cooed and waved her arms wildly before settling into the comfort of her mother's arms and staring at Quinn with her big hazel 'Quinn' eyes.

It was at that moment that Quinn had a sudden revelation and she knew. She had to help Rachel with going through her pregnancy, even if it killed her to do it. Looking at Beth, and remembering how much support she had received while she was pregnant with her made her realize that Rachel, being the way she is, most likely wouldn't get much support from her peers, if any at all. Quinn knew it was more likely that Rachel would receive a terrible time when people started to find out.

It was time for Quinn to step up and be someone that would make her daughter proud.

That evening after Quinn had put Beth to sleep and was just relaxing before starting homework, she jumped on MyPage to see the recent happenings in everyone's social life, even though she didn't really care.

_Santana Lopez: OMG can u BELIEVE that I am head cheerio?_

Quinn snickered. You'd think, based upon that status, that Santana had just gotten the spot as head cheerleader, when in all reality, she's had the spot since Quinn dropped Cheerios almost 2 years ago when she got pregnant. This status was just Santana's way of reminding everyone of their places in the world of McKinley High School.

Quinn continued on.

_Rachel Berry: is having such a terrible day, so time for a nice work out while listening to some Broadway._

_ -Santana Lopez: working out won't make ya grow, dwarf!_

_ -Jacob Ben-Israel: You should record this work out instead of your singing all the time!_

Wow. Quinn couldn't believe the comments Berry was getting. Then she remembered a sad fact. SHE herself used to be a main source of these comments to Rachel.

Just before she logged off, she noticed that Rachel was online. She knew she should resist because she wanted to talk in person, but she clicked the 'Chat' button next to Rachel's name anyway.

On Rachel's end, she was just about to log off when she saw a chat window pop up. She thought it was weird because no one ever messaged her on here, and thought it was even weirder when she saw who it was.

**QBee: **Hey Berry.

**RBarbra: **Hello Quinn. What can I do for you this evening?

**QBee: **Just saying hello and seeing what's up?

**RBarbra: **Haha right, okay. Now seriously, just tell me what you need.

**QBee: **Well fine, I really was just hoping to chat, but whatever.

As much as Rachel was confused, she really DID want to talk to the exHBIC, so she acted quickly.

**RBarbra: **NO! No!

**RBarbra: **It's just, it's very out of the ordinary for YOU to want to talk to ME, you understand?

On Quinn's end, she was deciding how to reply. That was when she made an impulse decision.

**QBee: **Rachel, can I come over and talk to you? It's kind of, no, it's really important and I'd rather talk to you in person.

****Next time we see Rachel's reaction to Quinn telling her that she knows she is pregnant****

**Please review, they make me want to write more, and KIND criticism is okay, but please don't be too harsh because again, this is only my 2****nd**** fan fic! Hope you love it as much as I love writing it! This may not be updated until mid-week because I start classes again this Monday!**

**xQE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Thank you guys for reading and for your reviews! Sorry for the length between updates, I just started my Spring semester, so it's been crazy! I'm typing up the rest of the chapters I have tonight, so it'll be easier to post more often! Reviews please! Hope you love it!**

Quinn sat there in shock that she actually just asked that question, while Rachel sat in shock that Quinn asked to come over.

**RBarbra: **Uh, sure Quinn. You remember where I live from that party, right?

**QBee:** Yup, sure do. Be there in about 15 minutes or so.

**RBarbra:** Ok. And you can bring Beth, if you need to.

**QBee: **She's asleep already, but thanks.

Almost exactly 15 minutes later, Quinn was sitting outside Rachel's house, fighting with herself whether to go in or not.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She said out loud to no one but herself.

Finally, she got up the nerve to get out of her car and go ring the doorbell. Rachel answered the door, dress in pajamas and with a small smile.

"Well hello, Quinn. Come on in, we're headed right upstairs." And with that, Rachel turned on a dime and walked up the stairs, obviously expecting Quinn to follow her.

Quinn watched her walk away for a split second, then began to follow her up the stairs. She had a really hard time imagining this girl pregnant.

As they approached Rachel's room, Quinn was expecting something more….pink with gold stars and less…rustic, but it was a very pleasant surprise.

"Alright, Quinn," Rachel said as she took a seat and patted the end of her bed, signaling Quinn to do the same. Only after Quinn sat down did Rachel continue. "What brings you here to talk to ME of all people?" Rachel had a tone of honest curiosity.

Quinn took a deep breath before starting. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but it was one that she had to have since she was the only one who knew about Rachel's current….situation.

"It's about today in the auditorium, actually." Quinn said while looking down at her hands. "I want you to know…" And suddenly, Rachel cut her off.

"Quinn, thank you for your concern, but…"

"But nothing, Rachel," Quinn said, this time cutting Rachel off. "It's about this." And with that, she reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test.

The look on Rachel's face was unreadable. Quinn couldn't tell whether she wanted to scream and yell or burst into tears. Rachel, on the other end, considered denying it, but slowly came to the realization that denial would do her no good.

"Rachel?" Quinn said questioningly.

Rachel looked up at Quinn with tears in her eyes. "Quinn. No one else knows. No one else CAN know. I just….I don't….Quinn what do I do?" and with that, Rachel broke down in Quinn's lap.

Unsure at first, Quinn slowly started rubbing the small brunette's head and gently shushing her. They stayed this way until Rachel fell asleep.

About 30 minutes later, Rachel woke up and it took a few minutes for her to realize where she was. She had fallen asleep. On Quinn's lap. On HBIC Quinn Fabray's lap.

"Oh my God, Quinn. I am so sorry. I didn't mean…" Rachel said in a rushed tone before Quinn interrupted.

"Rachel! Stop. It's okay! I completely understand what you're going through. Remember, I was in your place not too long ago." Quinn said with an understanding look.

"But Quinn…." Rachel said before pausing with hesitation. "no offense, but you've never even given me the time of day until now."

Quinn looked down at her hands when Rachel said that. The small brunette's word hit her like a brick. She knew it was true, that she had never truly cared about Rachel, and honestly made her life a living hell, but it was different now.

"I know. And I'm sure it seems odd that I'm choosing now to talk to you, like REALLY talk to you, but I can't imagine going through any of what you're going to alone. So, better late than never, right?" Quinn said as she slightly shrugged her shoulders and looked at the brunette.

Quinn could tell Rachel was thinking about it all, trying to comprehend everything Quinn said. Quinn knew that it was a lot to take in, hell, she probably would've been confused right now too.

"Look, Quinn…." Rachel said after a few minutes of silent contemplation. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I really think I need to deal with this on my own. I think you should just go."

Quinn was shocked. Here was Rachel Berry, who had been trying to be her friend for years, denying Quinn's offer to be just that: friends.

"Alright." Quinn said with a hint of an edge to her voice, "Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind."

And with that, Quinn walked out, leaving Rachel feeling even more alone than before.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know you're all probably pissed at the ending, but I promise it'll get better! Review please, everyone! I hope to have this updated again by Friday, probably before then!**

**xQE**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

*About 3 weeks later*

Rachel had been having a terrible week. Between trying to hide the fact that she was pregnant and just surviving high school, she was at her emotional breaking point. Fourteen weeks into her pregnancy, the only ones who knew were still just Quinn and herself. Every time she saw Quinn in school, she felt something tug at her heartstrings because that girl offered her friendship out of the goodness of her heart and out of understanding, but she denied it because Rachel Berry is afraid to trust.

Quinn was standing at her locker before 3rd period, which was lunch, when she saw Rachel walk by. The two exchanged awkward glances with awkward smiles until Quinn looked away and Rachel did as well.

As Rachel got further down the hallway, Quinn saw her put the telltale hand to her mouth before running in the direction of the bathroom. Quinn remembered that look all too well. Morning sickness. She knew Rachel wanted to deal with this on her own, but she couldn't stand knowing that she was in the bathroom throwing up by herself. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran after Rachel.

Rachel felt so ill. All she wanted to do was lay down and die. Suddenly, she heard the voice of the ex-HBIC.

"You! OUT. NOW." Quinn commanded the freshman at the sink. The freshman scurried out as Quinn smirked. She may not be head Cheerio anymore, but she still had power in McKinley.

She continued towards the door to lock it before knocking on the door of the stall Rachel was in.

"Hey, you okay in there?" Quinn asked Rachel through the door.

Rachel didn't really want to talk to Quinn right now, but she didn't want to be alone either.

"Ugh. No. I feel like DEATH." Rachel said in a whiny voice before unlocking the stall door.

Quinn snickered outside the door before walking in with Rachel. Not laughing at the girl, but remembering being in this exact place before.

Rachel began to dry heave, which Quinn knew meant she was about to throw up yet again. Trying to prevent this, Quinn began rubbing small circles onto the brunette's back. She knew it worked when Rachel relaxed back against Quinn and began to cry.

"Shh….shhh…." Quinn kept saying while rubbing the brunette's back. "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

Rachel started to calm down and looked up at the blonde, which caused Quinn to crack a smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Quinn?" Rachel asked with a confused look. "You ignored my existence for years and I denied your recent offer of friendship, so why are you still insisting on being so nice?"

"Honestly? Because like I said at your house that day, I've been there. I got pregnant in high school, you know that, you witnessed it. It wasn't easy at all, and there were many times I felt alone and just wished someone I knew understood what I was going through, but no one did. I don't want you to feel that way, even though we haven't always gotten along." Quinn said before looking at Rachel, who nodded to continue. "And why am I still being nice? I know your first instinct right now is to push everyone away, but I'm letting you know, I will wait until you decide you need help. I'll still be here."

Rachel began to tear up. Quinn was being so supportive, and she couldn't believe she has pushed the blonde away just a few weeks ago.

"Okay." Rachel said simply.

As Quinn turned away, Rachel stopped her.

"Hey, Quinn?" Rachel said causing Quinn to stop and look back. "I think I'm ready for your help."

**I told you guys it would get better! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time, you'll see the beginnings of the Faberry friendship! Reviews, please!**

**xQE**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**Author's Note!**

**~ I don't know if anyone is still reading this, but I am SO sorry for the delay in a new chapter! I will be updating more often as I FINALLY found my notebook in which I have up to Chapter TEN written! YAY!**

**I need reviews to keep updating though, so that I know my story is still getting read!**

**I can't wait to get back into writing, and keep your eye out for some new stories as well!**

**xQE**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so glad to be back to writing!**

**Chapter 5 **

After Rachel agreed to accept Quinn's help, Quinn immediately invited her over that evening to chat, meet Beth, and eat dinner

***That Evening***

Rachel stood outside the Fabray house, willing herself to ring the doorbell. Suddenly, the door was swung open and Quinn was standing there, holding Beth.

"Hey Rach! Figured I'd just open the door for you since you've been standing out there for a good five minutes now." Quinn said jokingly while stepping aside to let Rachel come in.

"Haha, sorry, just a new situation I guess. But this little cutie must be baby Beth! Looks just like her Mommy!" Rachel said as she tickled Beth's tummy, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Yes it is, and thank you! It's a little past her bed time though, I kept her up to meet Miss Rachel, but do you want to help me get her ready for bed now?" Quinn said excitedly.

"Uh..uhm..uh.." Rachel stuttered while trying to reply. She didn't know what to say. She had never been around babies, could she accidentally break Beth?!

"Come on!" Quinn said, grabbing Rachel's hand with her free hand and pulling her up the steps. "It'll be fun! We'll call it PRACTICE!" She laughed, not needing to look back to know there was a look of panic on Rachel's face.

Once up the stairs, Quinn taught Rachel how to change a diaper, taking the inexperienced girl step-by-step through the process.

"Use this wipe…okay, now put some baby powder in her diaper…okay awesome. Now put the taps across the front to secure it….good! You're done!" Quinn said with an encouraging smile on her face. Sure, it had taken Rachel twice as long as Quinn to change Beth's diaper, but for her first time ever? It wasn't half bad.

"Okay," Quinn said, looking at Rachel and deciding to cut the girl a break. "I'll finish getting her ready, you can wait in my room. It's the one at the end of the hall with a Q on the door." She smiled, pointing out of Beth's room as she walked to her dresser to grab a pair of pajamas.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement and set off down the hallway to find Quinn's room, which wasn't difficult at all. She found it with a purple wooden Q on the door and walked in. Quinn's room was a very sophisticated one. Her walls were painted a light purple-gray and her bedding was dark purple. Rachel walked to the bed, took a seat, and waited patiently for Quinn to be finished putting Beth to sleep.

About five minutes later, Quinn walked in holding a baby monitor in one hand and smiled successfully. "I guess keeping her up a little later worked out, she went to sleep easily tonight!" She exclaimed, setting the monitor on the table next to her bed and coming over to sit next to Rachel.

"So!" Quinn said. "Can I ask you some questions about the little peanut?" she asked, gesturing towards Rachel's stomach. She didn't want to cross any lines, but she also knew the reason Rachel was there was to talk about the pregnancy.

"Of course, I mean, it's kind of early so I don't know much, but go right ahead, Quinn." she nodded. As much as she was nervous about being pregnant at her age, she was excited to talk to Quinn about the baby, knowing the girl had been through all of this before.

"Okay, well let's start with how far alone are you?" Quinn asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I'm about 14 weeks and I'm due on March 14th." Rachel said, thinking back to her doctor's appointment and trying to remember what the doctor has said specifically. There was so much information that day that she managed to forget some of it.

"Aww! A Spring baby!" Quinn exclaimed, clapping excitedly. She knew Rachel must be hella nervous, but she was excited to have a mommy friend, and knew that she could help Rachel get through this thanks to her experience. "Hm..do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked, figuring a fun question would be good.

Rachel's face, however, showed that she wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. "Well…I hadn't really thought about it. When I thought about having children when I was older, I always saw myself having a boy first, but now? I think I really want a girl, but of course I will be happy with whichever as long as the baby is happy and healthy." Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

Quinn nodded, knowing she had a preference when she was pregnant as well, but it was the truth. As long as the baby was healthy, the gender didn't matter even one bit. "Next question, and you don't have to answer, but…who's the daddy?" she asked, knowing it was probably not a good topic, but figuring she should find out.

Rachel went completely silent. She knew this questions was coming but she still wasn't prepared to answer it. "I…uh…I don't know." Rachel mumbled, looking down at her hands, avoiding eye contact with Quinn as much as humanly possible.

Quinn looked at Rachel with shock. If Rachel didn't know who the father was, it wasn't because she slept around. There was only one reason that it could be. "Rachel…were you….raped?" she whispered, trying to meet the girl's eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and YES a cliffhanger! I'll update after some reviews!**

**xQE**


End file.
